Coney Island TV Series
by TraceyLynnFrame
Summary: Follows the married life of Erik & Meg as they try to run a struggling carnival on the island with their 2 kids… you will also definitely see all your other favorites including flashbacks of Christine, Raoul, Young Meg & Erik and Madam Giry.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Phantom Fans-

This is my 1st entry on the site. I'm an actress/producer and the following is storyline/excerpts from the new TV Show based on Phantom of the Opera characters– Coney Island _"the island will break you" _Although, the plot mainly follows Erik & Meg's married life as they run a struggling carnival on the island with their 2 kids….. you will also definitely see all your other favorites including flashbacks of Christine, Raoul, Young Meg & Erik and Madam Giry.

Enjoy & feel free to leave comments, questions or concerns. All rights belong to ALW, Leroux, Forsythe,etc. A network has not picked up this show but hopefully should run by next spring 2014.

Random Scenes In No Particular Order & play format not novel-

15 years prior - Paris

(Madam Giry leads Erik thru the tunnels to show him a passageway he was not aware of)

Madam Giry- Erik you must hurry…there is no time to waste. You must take this tunnel to the end till you see light. My daughter will be waiting for you with Ceasar. I knew you would want to take your favorite horse with you.

Erik- Madam Giry…this really isn't necessary. I let Christine go. She's a free woman. She can go and marry her precious Raoul and live happily ever after. Why can't I just be left alone to die?

Madam Giry- I'm afraid you have no choice. Christine told them what you did to her. How you forced yourself upon her. They're coming for you, Erik. And they're going to kill you.

Erik- (Erik swallowed hard) Alright, I'll find Meg and flee as you say.

Madam Giry- That's my boy. Oh, yes…..one more thing. If you ever break my daughter's heart, you won't have to worry about a mob coming after you….because I'll hunt you down myself.

15 years later – Coney Island

(Morning breaks thru the window as Erik & Meg wake up)

Meg- Good morning, husband.

Erik- Morning my darling little Meg.

Meg- Are you going to always call me your little Meg. I am a grown woman now you know.

Erik- You will always be my dear sweet beautiful little Meg.(kisses her on the head & gets out of bed)

Meg- Where are you going?

Erik- Your mother & I are auditioning new acts today.

Meg- Well, I hope you find something soon. The other acts on Coney Island are stealing all of our customers.

Erik- We will find something. Today is the day. I just know it.

Meg- You could write more songs for me you know. The other songs are getting stale.

Erik- With trying to run a carnival and a family I hardly have time to write any music.

Meg- I'm sure if _She_ was here you would write something new every day for her to sing.

15 years prior – Paris

(Christine is walking down a staircase into a room lit with candles)

Christine- Angel of music, where are you?

Meg- Christine, where are you going?

Christine- I promised him I wouldn't tell.

Meg- You mean your tutor?

Christine- Yes, Meg. I've never seen his face, but his music consumes me.

Meg- I've seen his face.

Christine- You have? How? When?

Meg- Mother takes care of his box seat. I often pay him visits in the...nevermind. I have said too much.

Christine- Meg, you must tell me what you know.

Meg- His living quarters are rather odd. Has he never taken you there?

Christine- No, will you show me where it is?

Meg- I suppose he won't get upset since you are a student of his. Go thru the mirror in your bedroom. It's a secret passageway.

Christine- No wonder I feel his presence in my room sometimes. Wait! You haven't told me what he looks like yet.

Meg- He wears a mask, but don't ever ask him to remove it. He's quite shy.

Christine- Is he handsome?

Meg- Of course, Christine, but surely you don't feel for him that way, do you?

Christine- I'm not sure. I think he loves me. If he didn't, he wouldn't write me such beautiful songs.

*That's it for now. Hoping to upload some scenes at least once a week, but may change depending on my travels & film schedule. I look forward to your comments :o)


	2. Chapter 2- Raoul Returns

Hi Everyone-

Okay it's been a week so as promised I'm posting another scene from Coney Island. Still not sure what network it's going to air on. And for anyone just tuning in, yes this is a new drama tv series based on the POTO characters. The show will be formatted somewhat like Once Upon A Time where it goes from Present Day Coney Island with flashbacks to the past in Europe. And since I'm pro Meg/Erik you will see a lot of their relationship from the time she's 5 and he's 13 to when she's 13 and he's 21(no kissy kissy during these scenes though…..just a lot of built up frustration) You will see them as they travel thru Europe w/ & w/out Madame Giry(will explain all in later scenes)

Meg- Raoul? What are you doing back on Coney Island?

Raoul- Oh Meg, what has he done to you?

Meg- I was helping clean the elephants that's all.

Raoul- A woman such as yourself shouldn't have to work at all if her husband did his manly duties like he's supose to.

Meg- I like helping out where I can.

Raoul- Are you not performing anymore?

Meg- We're auditioning new routines. It seems I'm not bringing in as many customers anymore.

Raoul- If you were my wife, all you would have to do is sing for fun not because you had to.

Meg- I have a lot of work to do if you will excuse me.

Raoul- Meg, have you forgotten already that night we shared together the last time I came to Coney Island.

Meg- I have not forgotten.

Raoul- We can share that moment again. What made you marry that monster?

Erik- (Raoul turns around only to have Erik punch his lights out) And I'll do far worse if you ever touch my wife again.

Madam Giry- Eric! Are you mad? When will you learn to control your jealous ways?

Eric- When he leaves.

Raoul- Sorry to dissapoint you, but I'm afraid I'm staying for awhile.

Eric- What?!

Raoul- I'm a carney now. Poker, actually. I will see you later Meg(kisses her on the hand) But hopefully not too late. I was wondering can I still have the same timeslot that you gave me before. I believe it was midnight was it? Did you tell your monster of a husband what you did before you married him? It's funny really. You're perfect for each other. You're both the scum of the earth. (Erik knocks him to the ground and begins to fight him)

*There is actually a flashback scene here but we can't give too much away. Before the show actually airs on tv there may be a lot of changes scriptwise from what's posted on here due to royalties,etc. But enjoy.


End file.
